The One I\'ve Loved Was You
by Alice Spinnet
Summary: Harry is engaged to Hermione & Draco with Pansy. Ginny is still after Harry and Ron wants Hermione. When Pansy calls it off, Draco runs to Hermione for help. Plus, evil is behind every corner. With Ron & Ginny working together, can they stop the wedding?
1. The Proposals

** The One I've Loved Was You  
  
Part I: The Proposals  
**

Author: Alice Spinnet  
Author email: alice_spinnet@yahoo.com   
Category: romance/drama  
Spoilers: All the books  
Rating: R for language  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: The "thunder" is from Monica from the TV series "Friends"   
The reasoning behind all the story of how they became friends will be revealed in the story. For now it is important to realize that it's a mystery for the reader. I am not giving out any guarentees on the ending of this story and you may be somewhat surprised. However, I am open to all suggestions which any of you may provide. (Some of the readers are failing to read this section so I'm making it bold)   
  
  
  
Part I: The Proposals (1/10 for now, is subject to change)  
  
  
  
"I've already told you Ron, I'm dating Harry. I'm not going to break it off with him just because you want me to. What is it with you anyway?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Nothing. It's just that Harry may not be good for you, he's not who he seems to be," Ron said dully.   
  
"So you plan to whisk me away from the "evil monster" and take me to the forbidden castle where we can happily reign together forever? Sorry to disappoint you but that's not going to happen. I don't want to sound mean but I don't understand you telling me this after I've dated Harry for five years!" Hermione retorted.   
  
Ron gasped. 'Breathe,' he thought to himself. 'Relax, she doesn't know anything. The more you inquire this topic the more clingy to Harry she'll become.' He thought carefully. This was definitely a Hermione trait. Spite could have been her middle name. She does things all the time out of spite. "No! of course not!" he had lied, it felt bad but not as bad as not admitting to her that he was in love with her. "Alright, alright. I'm just telling you to watch out for yourself. Keep on your toes, okay?"   
  
"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she snapped but realized her sharpness and hastily added, "But thanks for your concern." Why would Ron suddenly be like this? "Is there anything you want to tell me? Anything I should know?" her voice was deadly calming but inside she was begging, screaming for just something that Harry had told Ron not to tell her. Perhaps he went to a bar once while they were dating and had gotten drunk. Maybe he was gay? Nahh, she thought to herself. Stop it and listen to Ron.   
  
"Umm, well no. But do as I said, alright?"   
  
"Sure," she smiled and could see a slight twinkle in Ron's eyes. He wants to tell me something she thought desperately. What is it? What could be the big secret? She quickly turned away so Ron couldn't see her confused features and focused only on what this meeting was meant to do. She thought. She whipped her head around to ask Ron what he had meant, "Ron---" but in his place stood a curious Harry. "Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! I was talking to Ron and then when I turned around I saw you and---"   
  
Harry had shut her mouth with two delicate fingers placed on her lips. "Shh, he whispered. Come on, follow me. I want to show you something absolutely fantastic."   
  
Hermione nodded and trailed him. Harry released his fingers and slowly took her hand in his and led her outside of their beautiful mansion with 6 floors, 10 bedrooms, 16 bathrooms 2 kitchens, 12 fireplaces, and a lovely 5 acre radius garden surrounding them. It was secluded from both Muggle eyes and prying wizard ones. This was their sanctuary that they shared with 5 other people. Him, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. Draco was a frequent visitor when he was dating Ginny but since they broke up, they have remained great friends and graciously welcomed Draco to move in with them. However he firmly declined insisting that he wanted his own place so they let him. Recently Draco had hooked up with Pansy and she was also a frequent visitor. However, she wasn't as sweet-natured as Draco and wasn't appreciated around their home.   
  
"Alright, now you have to close your eyes," said Harry.   
  
Hermione was puzzled. She knew every inch of this garden better than anyone else and was going to say it but decided against it. She quickly shut her eyes and let Harry lead her to wherever since she could tell where she would be anyway. Suddenly she felt as if someone had started to spin her in circles. Harry was spinning her around so she wouldn't have any sense of direction. Smart guy. She could always open her eyes but a blindfold came tightly around her head and she sighed, defeated. She numbly allowed Harry to lead her to now a very unknown place and she was quite scared.   
  
"Okay, open your eyes."   
  
Hermione gasped. She was standing under the largest willow tree possible and she looked around. The leaves let light in but she couldn't see anything outside of it because they went all the way to the ground like a 360 degree "leaf curtain". She stopped and stared straight into the eyes of Harry. "It's beautiful here," she choked. Was she crying? Control yourself! she furiously thought to herself.   
  
Oh God, thought Harry. Was she crying? "Don't cry Hermione," he gently kissed her and their tongues slowly danced. Quicker and quicker until Harry had suddenly pulled away. "Not yet," he said to a confused Hermione.   
  
He had something behind his back. Flowers? Or possibly a gun? Hermione shook her head slightly as if to rid herself of those thoughts. She trusts Harry so why should she be suspicious of him? She quickly thought of Ron's warning and with a final shake cleared her mind and focused on Harry. She stood still and just waited for whatever it was. Harry wouldn't hurt her.   
  
Harry's heart was pounding. Why am I even doing this? I love her yet I'm afraid. I will kill whoever put me up to this..his thoughts trailed and suddenly he pulled out the hidden object and got down on one knee. "Hermione, I have loved you since forever and always will, I can't possibly imagine any life of mine without you next to me. I love you more than anything in the world and would like to know, will you marry me?"   
  
Did Harry just propose to her? Did he? Did he just ask her to marry him? She was ecstatic. Her heart was pumping madly and she thought about the question. Not difficult to answer. "No."   
  
Harry felt his heart fall, crash and break into a million pieces. He looked up at her with stinging eyes and saw that she was smiling. She was joking! He felt the pieces of his heart suddenly leap back together good as new and he jumped with joy! He got up and gave her the sweetest, longest and most romantic kiss anyone could ever receive. "You really scared me Hermione."   
  
She chuckled. "You'll be scared even more later."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Meanwhile, Pansy stared hard at Draco for a good 10 seconds. She was livid and her face seemed as if her eyes could kill. Draco asked himself what was wrong. After dating for almost 2 years, he had asked her to move in. To which she was furious.   
  
"Alright, alright. I thought you were going to ask me something else, that's all." She replied   
  
"Oh no! I forgot one little detail. Can I try again?" he asked her, his eyes were pleading and she could feel that he was sincere. She had half the mind to reject that but she let her heart took over.   
  
"Okay"   
  
"You wanna move in with me?" he asked   
  
For Pansy, this was no different. She was about to point that out when Draco suddenly kneeled and asked, "Forever?" and took her hand, placed a ring box in it and closed her hand.. She gripped it tightly and realized why he was reluctant to ask earlier. Her eyes softened and she looked deep into Draco's beautiful gray eyes. His eyes were absolutely fascinating, like a storm. At the moment they were calm but anxious. Should she let the question linger? He was damn sexy, she thought to herself. Not going to let him know though.. Ha! She whispered "Yes." And before she could finish whatever it was she was going to say, her lips were sealed by Draco's.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Prior to dinner the following night. Both Draco and Harry had been unaware of each other's proposals and wanted to announce the wonderful news to everyone during the meal. Harry, who has always been sketchy about writing speeches decided he should work on his. He locked himself in his room all afternoon and when people knocked he would yell, "Sod off!" People in the house were starting to get concerned but knew better than to interfere. Even Hermione had no luck, she'd just sigh and return to her own room.   
  
Draco on the other hand was much faster at thinking on his toes than Harry and had decided to wing it. 'It doesn't really matter that much anyway,' he thought, 'Either way, we'll still get married' He sighed. Dinner came far too quickly for both of them and they slowly trudged down the marble stairs. Everyone was already seated at the enormous dining table and the chandelier was being lowered. Winky and Dobby walked in at the moment telling everyone that dinner will be served in 2 minutes. They sauntered back out and everyone eyed each other suspiciously. Dinner was usually served when the person sat down. What was wrong? Finally, when both Draco and Harry were seated, Dobby walked in holding Winky's hand. He started stuttering. In fact he has been stuttering ever since Dumbledore released him and Winky because they were "going out" and Harry and family had decided to let them work in their home. Winky was fidgeting and Dobby slowly but clearly said,   
  
"I have an announcement." All heads turned towards the door. "Tis' about me and Winky. Winky and I were married about a year ago, I would like to tell you that during this time, she was pregnant and now we are blessed with twins. One girl and one boy. Their names are Dinky and Wobby."   
  
Cheers and hoots erupted from the table and everyone walked up to congratulate them on their new family. That is, all but Draco and Harry who were both scowling about Dobby stealing the thunder when they were going to make their announcements.   
  
Finally, everyone went back to their seats and Dobby and Winky were allowed to join them at the table.   
  
"Tis' an honor, sir" he replied to their kind request.   
  
He sat and ate dinner starting polite conversations with his owners. Draco was furious with himself. I should be happy for the stupid elf. He has someone now. Ha! He thought cruelly. I'll just get it over with. So he looked at his plate to hide his expression and slowly stood up. He closed his eyes, "I have an announcement to make," his voice sounded tired but he heard someone else saying something. His eyes fluttered open and Harry was also standing. His eyes were still closed but were open a second later. They had simultaneously stood up and said those words but ignoring each other's voices. Draco slowly smiled. "So Potter, let's hear it."   
  
"Alright. I'm engaged---."   
  
"OH MY! Me too! How did this happen?" At this exact moment, the people around the table burst out laughing because it sounded like the two were engaged to each other. Suddenly, a flock of owls flew in. One for each of the members around the table save Draco. Everyone opened their message. It was from The Burrow.   
  
Dear ____ whoever it was for:   
  
I'm rather concerned. There's been a few Mad Cow Disease reportings and according to the Muggle news, they advise people not to have beef for a while until it cools. I know I may just be overly fretful about these things but I want all of you to watch what you are eating and be sure that there is no beef. Owl me back when you get this. Actually, why don't you all hop on over to the doctor's office and get yourself a check-up. Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying the spring, take a vacation. You've all been working too hard, why don't you stop by for dinner next Saturday? 

Love,

Mrs. Weasley/Mum   
  
"Oh God," cried George. "This is _pathetic_, I can't believe mum."   
  
"I know!" agreed Fred. "Mum is just way too worried about us. Even now. Oh well, I guess we can ignore it," he snickered then giggled as Ginny cast him a sideways glanced. "Okay, I'll 'refrain' from beef. Well Ginny, I guess you're no longer welcome in this home!" Ginny scowled but said nothing.   
  
"What are you all talking about?" Draco screamed. Ginny handed him her letter and he started laughing uncontrollably. He continued laughing even when everyone stopped eating and was staring. He didn't stop laughing when people inquired about his laughter. He was still laughing when tears popped into his eyes and his gray eyes glistened with laughter. He rolled out of his chair and doubled up laughing out of the dining room. The echoes could still be heard from the halls. Everyone looked at each other with a combined look of curiosity and concern.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Hermione. "It wasn't _that_ funny---" she trailed off.   
  
"That's because you have no sense of humor" a cool voice behind her had spoken. Draco had come back and strangely calm. "What is it? Why are the lot of you all staring like I'm in some sodding cage?" He paused, "Well?"   
  
No one bothered to answer him. They exchanged glances and looked up at the impatient Draco.   
  
" Well," Ginny spoke up. "We were just wondering what was so funny? And why you're suddenly so calm again---" her voice shrank and so did her body way into the chair as Draco stared hard at her.   
  
"I don't know," he replied. "_But_, onto more important news, I know I've already said I was engaged but I didn't say to whom."   
  
"Well get on with it, we all know who it is, just say it so we can finish dinner," said Fred dully.   
  
"Well," he scoffed but his pride still intact, "It's the lovely Pansy Parkinson."   
  
"Yay! Whoop-duh dee!" cried George. "What a complete surprise! We had no idea you were dating her since you wouldn't stop talking about her for 2 years and then telling us how you intended to propose for a month and then saying you were going to do it a week ago! Wow! Just stun me then! I can't believe you! I'm so astonished---"   
  
"Can it Weasley," Draco retorted. "I'm just trying to tell you that I went through with it earlier tonight and---"   
  
He was cut off by Fred. "So what are you still doing here? You should be with her. Yes! Finally rid of Draco Malfoy after all these years. Go! And hurry please, we have some celebrating here too."   
  
"Excuse me then!" Draco scoffed.   
  
"You're quite excused, are you leaving then?" cut in Ron.   
  
"Let me finish and stop interrupting me! Now, as I was saying---"   
  
"Wait. I'm not cutting in, I'm just not listening to you! Ha!" Ron continued while Draco took out his wand and mumbled an incantation. Suddenly Ron had stopped talking and bowed deeply at Draco. Then he said, "So, continue, I've quite eager to hear the rest of this story.."   
  
"Thank you Weasley. Now, as I was saying, I wanted to announce this to you so that I can get on with a dinner with her instead, alright then, see you!" and walked outside to apparate. Harry sighed, "Great, that _completely_ruins _my_ announcement which was that Hermione and I are also engaged." He smiled broadly and everyone rose. Dobby brought in some wine for a toast. And after formally announcing their engagement, the two of them retreat to their rooms and start working on wedding plans.   
  
Hermione stared intently at her engagement ring as Harry walked back in with an armful of catalogues for them to look through so that Hermione could design the perfect wedding. Harry would have been content with a simple wedding wearing jeans and a t-shirt for all he cared but he knew Hermione would call off the wedding if he even _suggested_ that so he kept his mouth shut and pretended to be absorbed with the different linings on the robes. He nodded as she said something enthusiastically but his mind was traveling.   
  
"Harry, are you even listening to me?" she inquired. She had just asked Harry if their wedding should be inside or outside and he nodded. "Oh, you must be tired. Here you can go off to bed, I'm going to keep looking through these and see where we can have the wedding and if I can, I'd like to have a location and a selection of robes chosen for us to decide upon tomorrow. Harry dumbly nodded again and she steered him out of her room and locked the door but first without giving him one of the longest kisses ever. Harry jerked awake and gasped as Hermione pulled away and smiled, then shoved him out.   
  
Harry walked out with a large grin plastered on his face. He was still smiling when he bumped into Fred and whistled a bit. Fred eyed him curiously, shook his head, and continued down the corridor to his room. Harry wandered around the house until he noticed Draco in the distance. Beaming with pride while walking hand in hand with Pansy, the two were talking excitedly about something which Harry immediately concluded was the wedding. Harry suddenly thought of Hermione and ran up the stairs in front of her door. He knocked quietly.   
  
"What is it?" she asked in a faraway voice.   
  
"It's me, Harry, the person. And isn't it supposed to be, 'Who is it?'" Replied Harry.   
  
"Oh, um, right. Okay!" And she ran to the door and unlocked it for him. He gently pushed her back and closed the door with his foot. He grasped her neck and leaned in to give her a hungry kiss. She quickly pulled away. "Harry! Come on, we have work to-" he cut her off with another kiss and this time she let him.   
  
He pushed her onto the bed and whispered, "I need you, right now. Please---" and she kissed him again and the intensity of their kisses built.   
  
The next morning, Harry awoke much earlier than Hermione and lay on her bed watching her sleep. She was a heavy sleeper but was silent. No snoring and she rarely shifted at night unlike Harry who would constantly have nightmares about the return of Voldemort or some other dark force, in which he will need to defeat. At age 22, he had much, much more than the world on his shoulders. Especially after the defeat of Voldemort the year after he graduated from Hogwarts. Harry, sat and thought of all the events that happened.   
  
He was with Hermione. They were sitting in a muggle restaurant to avoid the press and having a romantic dinner. Afterwards they went back to Harry's apartment at the time and we're well, 'Getting it on' when Albus (The professors insisted on being called their first names after graduating) suddenly apparated, interrupting them and announced that Cornelius Fudge was dead. He had been fine earlier that day when the 3 of them had lunch. Hermione's face flushed a brilliant crimson and she hurried off into his room to get her cloak and the 3 of them immediately apparated to the scene.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"I don't understand how this could have happened, I mean, how can someone just 'Drop dead' without any apparent reason," questioned Hermione   
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure," replied Albus. "It's possible that they have found a new way to block the green light from the 'Avada Kedavra' but for us to figure someone like this out, we'll need to wait for the next person that this seemingly strange death has struck to happen again unfortunately"   
  
"It seems that if this were the case, more energy would be needed to exert this spell. This is obviously the work a very powerful wizard indeed." Harry remarked. "However, we must ask ourselves how this could have happened in the middle of a such a public place?"   
  
"Albus, do you know if anyone was with Fudge when this unfortunate incident occurred? I think we should ask a few questions. Perhaps he was poisoned or something else that was internal," suggested Hermione.   
  
"Well, he was with Percy Weasley at the time but according to him, he was buying a drink while all this happened and when he came back, Fudge was already dead.."   
  
Hermione paced around the small coffee shop. She had come here so many times. Who hasn't been to Starbucks? She even sat in the very chair that Fudge fell out of. She shivered inwardly and proposed this: "We need to speak with Percy Weasley immediately. And Albus, as you are the alternate for Minister of Magic, you need to make a decision. Do you plan to take this new challenge or continue at Hogwarts? I need to know now. I have an idea."   
  
"Actually I haven't given it much thought since this happened so fast, why is it that you must know immediately?" he paused but Hermione shook her head and motioned for him to continue. Dumbledore sighed. "I don't know how to make such a decision. I suppose I'm going to pass it up then. I must remain at Hogwarts and try to keep the children safe. I don't think I can take the responsibility of taking care of all of the Wizarding World. I can't say that's my final decision though."   
  
Hermione jumped with glee. "Good, I'm glad you made that decision. However before we appoint a new minister of magic, you are still acting the acting minister of magic and therefore we need to use your authority for a bit of investigating. That is, if you don't mind?"   
  
"You know that I wouldn't mind but may I ask exactly what you are thinking?" he inquired." He was usually quite quick at thinking but apparently he seemed to be losing his touch, either that or Hermione speaks very little about what her brain is thinking and then runs off to the library. Harry, silently watching this conversation unknowingly agreed. Harry let his thoughts wander as Hermione exposed her plan to Albus. They need to find all the records about every act he's done since the return of Voldemort all those years ago at the end of 4th year. Harry let his mind wander, "So how many years is that? He was let's see, 11 when he first started, 12 second year, 13 in 3rd year, so 14 in 4th year. And now he was 18 so that mean it was 4 long years ago. He sighed softly. He couldn't believe how long it's been since Cedric. And of course who could forget Cho? She was the one who had betrayed them all anyway.   
  
"Harry? Harry, can you hear me? Are you there?" Hermione asked waving her hand in front of her face a few times.   
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. What were you saying again? I wasn't listening, sorry. What was the plan?" he was so confused. Why didn't he pay attention? He stared back and forth between them. 'Well?"   
  
"Oh right, we were just curious why you weren't listening, anyway, my idea was that we could tap into the ministry files with Ron's extensive knowledge in hacking into files even though now I don't think that will be necessary because I'm quite certain Albus can give us access to everything we need. Anyway, I was thinking, do you remember how he announced that there would be some weather "things" and the next day a blizzard came up? And a week ago, he was---" but Harry cut her off.   
  
"That just means he's a diviner. He can tell the future. That doesn't mean anything."   
  
"Not yet, but I've never heard him say so many announcements before Or should I say "never" since he never goes out. Why is suddenly so interested in interacting with the community. Remember, he used to hate you. Every time you defeated You-know-who, he would scowl at you like you were cheating or he still would say that he wasn't back yet. Do you remember? And---"   
  
"Hermione, I really don't understand.Why is this important? And suddenly one day, Fudge realized that Voldemort came back and was now a big threat to the wizarding community? That just means that he was coming to his senses finally and acknowledging me for all the work that I've done. And risking my life so many times to try to fight someone that technically wasn't even there." Harry retorted.   
  
"Fine. Obviously, this was a mistake, Albus, I'm very sorry but Harry has a point. I guess, I'll discuss this with you later when I come up with something else. Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you had a choice. You could walk away with all the guilt and everything. And you know what? Maybe you're right, one day, after you don't do anything but write letters to people and mind that this person is me and owling them out to me every half hour and does nothing when I reply to ask him what's wrong. Then, when I owl other people that work for the ministry, they say that Fudge locked himself in his office 2 days ago and from his window, they could tell that he was sending messages not stop and they all went to in the same direction. For some reason he wouldn't let any of them in and continued owling whoever it was that he was owling, mainly me."   
  
Harry mentally shook himself from the disturbing memory and stared at Hermione's face. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. "I love you so much." She stirred and he mentally slapped himself. He heard a muffled voice from her. "What?" she asked.   
  
"I said, I know. You're not as beautiful as I am but that's okay. You have lovely eyes that make up for it," she replied.   
  
"Is that so? I guess I should leave right now then. Humph!" he faked a stubborn look only to be met with Hermione's own nose stuck in the air. Then they both burst out laughing but Hermione gasped.   
  
"Oh no! I forgot about the wedding. I was supposed to do some planning! Oh no. I'm so sorry Harry!" she kept apologizing. The repetition reminded him a bit of Dobby.   
  
"It doesn't matter. We've only been engaged for a night. Trust me. We'll live. You can do some work to make up for it today and we'll both work on it together and we'll choose everything and that way, you won't work yourself to death before we get married., okay?" he kissed her forehead and smiled at her.   
  
"Okay," she replied. But you're coming home at 5:00 sharp today, we're going to have accomplished something by the end of today and if I have to drag you out of the Quidditch field So be come back early, just in case," she said menacingly with an evil glint in her eyes. Harry faked large gulp and walked out of the room shaking his head. And Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Draco!" Pansy barked, "What color robes do you want to wear for the wedding?"   
  
Draco looked up at her and said, "Mm-hmm---" He continued looking through his work papers. Draco was trying to decide what job he should take since he resigned from the ministry. He was part of the team that came up with new ways to disguise themselves among muggles. However, now that he has perfected the Apparation Obscurer, he decided to move on to a new occupation. Partly because he was so tired of the strenuous hours and he's been working on this project for almost 5 years. It seemed hardly worth it to him. So he was flipping through the job offers that companies had started to send in. "I guess, someone leaked out the information that I quit." He chuckled slightly.   
  
"Draco?" Pansy was getting impatient "Have you decided what color robes you want to wear?"   
  
"How about white? Or better yet, silver, or a gray or something. Something between white and black. You can decide what shade if you want." He replied automatically without looking up at her. He continued to look through the offers. Gringotts, quidditch, ministry---I just quit from there, and they already want me back. "Fashion model?!?" he exclaimed aloud. "What kind of job offer is that?" he asked no one in particular.   
  
"Well," Pansy misinterpreted his statement and said that fashion models were quite rich and went on and on about their pays and how they can tell if you're "model material" and at that Draco started to flip through them when he saw another one.   
  
"I guess I am devilishly handsome," he stood up and went over the gold bordered mirror he owned over a large white fireplace. Nearly everything he owned was white. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was always in the dark during childhood so now he's making up for it. He sighed and continued looking through them. "Pansy, sweetie? I'm going to take a walk and try to decide what kind of job I'm going to take. I'll be back soon." And started for the door.   
  
"Okay then. Bye!   
  
"He apparated to the Gargantuan, which Ron named. He's obviously never lived in a nice home before. Poor little Weasley. He laughed to himself. He knocked on the front door knowing all the wards that were put up to protect everyone. Half of the charms on it were by Hermione and since she made them, no one knows how they work but her. He was no exception. This was the first time he's used this new system. He shivered nervously as he said his name, "Draco Malfoy"   
  
"That was incorrect," the mechanical voice replied back to him.   
  
"Oh shit," he thought. "I'm going to be sooo fucked."   
  
"You will be charged 5 galleons for use of profanity Mr. Malfoy. You must state your full name," the emotionless voice continued.   
  
"Do I have to?" He laughed, he was complaining to a machine. "Okay, Draco Ximilian Salazar Lucius Malfoy," he said and suddenly the drawl was back in his voice.   
  
"Okay, give me your key. And 5 galleons please, in the deposit box on your left."   
  
"WHAT KEY?!?" he was angry with the machine now. Just bloody let me in or I'll hack you to pieces you piece of shit!" he yelled.   
  
"That will be an additional 5 galleons. Pay now, or you will not gain access to the Gargantuan."   
  
"ARGH!!!" He wanted very much to break the machine and force his way in but even he knew that the doors, when not opened by the machine would immediately contact the ministry of magic and someone would apparate there immediately. "Okay," and he paid the machine and still the door would not open. "Hermione never gave me a key," he said calmly. I need to be let in right now.   
  
"It's the necklace," the machine said. "You use your necklace to open the door. That's the key to the door. I cannot open it, you possess the key."   
  
"OH! That necklace? She gave that to us years ago. I wondered why she gave everyone a unique necklace, never thought about it though. Okay, so he opened the door and stepped in to see everyone crowded around a screen and laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" Everyone turned and the moment they saw Draco, they burst out laughing again. "Is there something on my face or something?" he demanded but he could tell that no one was really going to answer since Harry was rolling on the ground. Ginny was hunched over, and Hermione was supporting herself on a wall. Draco stared at the screen. "Oh shit, you guys have been watching me? Why the fuck were you watching me? You have a fucking security camera or something? Why the fuck won't any of you talk to me?"   
  
To this, the machine was now programmed around the house, "Mr. Malfoy, you will now be fined with an addition 20 galleons. Please drop them on your way out. The deposit box will be on your right."   
  
"When does this bloody machine shut the hell up?" he screamed. The machine interupted him but he ignored it and continued speaking "Anyway, now, Hermione, I suggest that you get rid of that machine before I do it for you."   
  
Hermione chuckled. "Draco, when I made this program, I asked the members of this house what they wanted it to do and we came up with not swearing so we are starting a charity fund collected from when we break one of the rules in this house. Swearing is 5 galleons. Walking in wearing muddy shoes is 10 galleons and littering is 5 sickles. Since you're not exactly a member of this home, we decided to leave you out of it since we thought it wouldn't affect you as much. Evidently I was wrong," she smirked.   
  
Draco glared at her and said, "My bloody fortune will go down the toilet if I stay in this house." After everyone stopped laughing, he continued, "I was just discussing with Pansy our wedding plans and---" he was cut off by everyone's groans. "No, stop it, this is important. I quit my job at the ministry, as you know and now I need to decide upon a new one and I thought you would guys would be more of a help since Pansy is now obsessed with the "fact" that I'll be a 'fashion model' for some fashion company. And that is _not_ my new occupation so just get it out of your sodding brains. Weasley, I can see your grin from behind the couch. Now get up so you can all help me and see how long it'll be before she calls asking me to come back," he directed sternly. "Honestly, a month ago, I would've never noticed that she clung to me that much. Now she's starting to get annoying. Here, I'll leave you with a few of the job offers and I'll come back tomorrow." He walked up to the machine. "This is 100 galleons. I'm paying in advance for all the swearing that will soon come," with that, dumped all it all into the machine and apparated back to his apartment. And continued to discuss wedding plans with Pansy.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Back at the Gargantuan, Ron was staring into the space that Draco had just left. "I wonder what's wrong with him? I mean, yesterday, he couldn't stop laughing and today, he won't stop swearing and is as serious as ever."   
  
"I know," agreed Hermione. "I wonder what was so funny. I mean, he was fine, before that."   
  
"I bet you that Pansy Parkinson is finally getting on his nerves," chirped Ginny. "Probably realized his mistake in asking her to marry him."   
  
"What, Ginny? You want him back? I thought you both decided that it was for the best if you split up," said Fred with a sneer. Ginny blushed and murmured. "Excuse me? I didn't hear you, could you repeat that?"   
  
"I said," she repeated impatiently. "That, I am no longer interested in him but dating someone else. Are you happy now? I'm seeing someone else." She remained silent while others pushed to have her tell who it is. However, her foot was planted firmly on the ground and she was thankful. She wasn't really seeing anyone, she just said that so they wouldn't find out that she still wanted Harry. "I must stop thinking about him. He's engaged for Christ's sakes!" she cried out in her head. "No, I'm no going to say anything. I'm not going to say anything," this she said aloud and everyone was shocked at her sharp tone. They resumed their usual business and Harry and Hermione went up to Harry's room to continue planning for their wedding. She watched Hermione look at Harry with longing eyes. She had the exact same expression except for the fact that Harry wasn't returning the look. She sighed heavily and declared, "I'm going to go shopping. I must get some new robes for the weddings and I must start buying them some gifts. Bye everyone!" she shouted and apparated away at the front door.   
  
Ginny was walking past a shop with wedding gowns in them and sighed. "I wish that were Harry and me," she sighed. She was depressed. She continued walking until she reached a bar. She walked in and ordered a beer.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
This is my first fic, so tell me what you think? I know there are lots of holes in it right now, but it'll all come together when it's finished. I promise! Don't forget to review!   
  
Love, Alice Spinnet 


	2. Love Lost

The One I Loved Was You

** The One I Loved Was You  
  
Part II: Love Lost  
By: Alice Spinnet**

  
  
Spoilers: All the books  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.(Disclaimer taken from schnoogle.com)   
  
  
  
Part II: Love Lost   
  
  
  
Draco and Pansy were talking about colors for their wedding gowns and Pansy suggested that they have a black and white theme.   
  
"So then, we're going to have black flowers? Because I'm not so sure people would want black flowers at a wedding. And black on the girl certainly doesn't look good. I was actually hoping for colorful one. We can have pastel roses or something," he challenged.   
  
"Yes, but I like black and white!" Pansy continued to whine and looked longingly into Draco's eyes. They were filled with lust. She kissed him gently and gently slipped her arms around his neck. Pulling herself close to him, she worked her way down. Suddenly she stopped. Draco looked up at her, "So," she continued, "What color do you want our wedding to be?" she asked innocently.   
  
"I really don't care anymore, as long as you don't stop whatever it is you're doing," he croaked. So she continued in this fashion until everything about the wedding went her way.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"When are you planning to get married, Pansy?" Goyle asked her.   
  
"I'm not sure, I think sometime in late September, I'll be discussing that with Draco soon. Here, I should invite you. Give one to Goyle for me, okay? I'll see if I can talk Draco into letting you be the best man. I'm not giving you any guarantees but I'm sure we can come up with some sort of 'arrangement,' don't you think?" she concluded winking at him.   
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be sure to get the invitation to Crabbe. Well, so what colors are you planning.." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Draco, I'm sure, they're not doing anything suspicious," Ginny comforted him. He had confided in her that he thinks Pansy was cheating on him.   
  
"You know what?" Draco asked.   
  
"What?" she answered.   
  
"Well, now that I think about it, she's definitely cheating on me. I mean, since she's _always_ spending time with him. They are practically best friends if I didn't know any better. And I'm quite certain they are not best friends. Should I confront her?"   
  
"No, don't do that, you'll ruin your relationship if she isn't. Why don't you hint about it or something. You can always just try to catch her if you're that certain. And if you're 100% positive, I guess you can confront her, since if she is seeing someone else, you wouldn't want to be with her anymore, right?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I can't believe that she could do this to me though. 2 weeks before the wedding, she's already seeing other people. Should I just marry her?" he looked at her with such confusion in his eyes that she felt pity for the stunning blonde.   
  
"Do you love her?" she quietly asked.   
  
"Yes. Well, I'm not so sure anymore. It's well, wavering. I don't know anymore. She has me so fucked up. I can't believe all the shit she's caused." he trailed off as he started sobbing.   
  
"Draco are you crying?" Ginny actually found the scene rather amusing but was keeping her face grim and comforting. She let out a giggle though and he looked up at her and saw her face hiding the smile.   
  
"Weasley, I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's undoubtedly not funny. I'm leaving," and with that got up with his face completely wiped from the previous moment. It was as if it never happened. Ginny sighed and realized that he had called her "Weasley." He only does that when he's angry.   
  
Draco's face was again emotionless and he left the door behind him open to show how unsatisfied with that conversation he was. He stormed past all the bedrooms and sat down at the top of the stairs. He suddenly remembered Pansy.   
  
"Shit!" he yelled and ran down the stairs without looking behind him and apparated as soon as he got outside.   
  
Draco ended up in front of his large mansion as snuck in through the back way. This secret entrance was his own, even Pansy didn't know about. He carefully walked around behind the large apple tree. He turned over the 3rd branch from the bottom and gently pulled it downwards so it faced him. He used his wand and tapped it 3 times muttering "Apolovious Clandesti" Suddenly there was a keypad and a computer screen.   
  
The screen started flashing and the words:   
"HELLO DRACO, HOW ARE YOU TODAY?" ,  
flashed across the screen. "PLEASE ENTER YOU CODE AND STATE YOUR PURPOSE FOR USING THIS ENTRANCE."   
  
"I'm trying to spy on my fianc¨¦," he pause.   
  
The word, "ELABORATE" showed up.   
  
"Look, I don't have much time, I just want to know whether she's cheating on me or not,"   
  
He watched the screen glow green and orange letters replaced the blue ones, it read, "TO CONTINUE, ENTER CODE NUMBER"   
  
Draco quickly typed in "547859," and patiently waited while the computer processed the information.   
  
"PROCEED" and against the wall, 3 doors opened. He took the one on the far right and jumped in.   
  
Draco dived onto his bed and silently took off his shoes so he wouldn't make any noise from upstairs. He saw Pansy and Crabbe talking excitedly about something from outside his house but wasn't sure what. Slowly, he walked over to the indoor balcony that looked over the living room and laid down on his stomach. He crawled to the edge and peered his head over and tried to listen to their conversation. He could not, however, see what they were doing and could only hear the voices.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"You shouldn't do that Crabbe. Draco wouldn't be happy," Pansy hit Crabbe playfully.   
  
"Oh come on Pansy, he's not here. He won't know a thing. I'll leave everything as it was so he won't notice a thing, okay?"   
  
Crabbe was examining all of Draco's collectibles and vases and antiques that he has displayed in the living room. He continued mocking everything that Draco had. The masks, he would put on and imitate grunting noises and said, "I'm coming for you Pansy."   
  
She laughed and pretended to shriek with fear while Crabbe grabbed her.   
  
Draco swore inwardly to himself, "How could I have proposed to this bitch? God, I feel awful," he whispered. Suddenly he got up. Using his already silent walk, he continued to tread around until he was downstairs staring at the two. They were laughing together. He wondered what was so funny. He went back upstairs and out the secret passage and apparated back to the front door and walked in.   
  
"Hi Draco! Crabbe came over and we were discussing ideas for our wedding. How about an Egyptian theme? Or do you want something traditional?" Pansy asked while batting her long eyelashes at him.   
  
"Oh hi Crabbe," Draco said dully. He turned to Pansy and continued, "It really doesn't matter to me what type of wedding we have as long as it's not black and white. Too 1900. Seems like were in one of those oldies movies or something that muggles had. Is that alright with you, sweetie?"   
  
"Oh of course Draco, anything you want--"   
  
Crabbe cut her off, "Hey, I think I need to go so I'm going to take off. Bye guys! See you at your wedding!" and with that, walked to their front door and apparated away.   
  
There wasn't anything suspicious there so Draco could do nothing but continue planning their wedding. After a few hours, Draco's brain was not only fried but he was so tired, that even Pansy's "techniques" no longer worked on him. "I'm not sure I like the Barbie idea too much, Pansy. I don't like the idea of pretending I'm Ken. Just not good. Here, let me put it this way, do you want to be G.I Jane?" he knew what her answer would be and he smirked.   
  
"Well, no. But I know you wouldn't want a wedding that was filled with people fighting each other. And Barbie is a sweet girl. Just like me!" she batted her eyelashes at him and looked up into his tired eyes.   
  
"Look Pansy, I don't like this idea, can we just scratch it? And Barbie isn't a girl anymore, she's a 50 year old lady and I don't need a wedding based on muggle products!" he nearly yelled the last sentence out. "Now, If you wanted to have something based on a country's traditional wedding then that'd be fine with me, or a specific color," he shot her a look, "But _not_ pink. I think blues and purples would be okay. Or even a water theme. We could have it on a boat. Or on an island. Or a beach. Or even a field of flowers. It doesn't matter, I love you and I don't want to argue about how you don't like my idea of just going to Vegas and getting married immediately and then scratching it off without having me present my case. I just want us to be happy. Can't we find something that we're both happy with?" his voice was pleading and Pansy felt a sudden pang of guilt while having everything else go her way.   
  
"Of course," she answered calmly. We can have a nice wedding and it can be anywhere you want, since I've already chosen everything else. I know this doesn't mean as much to you as it does to me but I want it to hold something special for you too. And if you're hating every moment of it, I wouldn't know why we got married in the first place. So, where do _you_ want to get married?"   
  
Draco thought, he'd have to suggest something, or else he would hurt her feelings. It really didn't matter to him as long as he wouldn't thoroughly humiliate himself in some mortifying way. He thought a bit and said, "Right here in England. It wouldn't be right if you didn't have a say in this but, I don't think very many people can come to the wedding if we have it outside of England. Wouldn't you agree?"   
  
"Oh yeah, I hadn't thought of that. Okay, I actually like the field of flowers, what do you think? Some country farm that we've never heard of and will now be famous because we got married there? What do you think?"   
  
"I think that's lovely," he bent down and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Good, then it's settled," she replied and began kissing him. He nodded and pushed her onto the bed.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
In the meantime, Harry and Hermione are busy planning their wedding while sitting one Hermione's bed. "Look Harry," she said, "We need to accomplish something, we're getting married a month after Draco, that doesn't give us very much time to plan, and look how hurried they are, do you want us to be that?"   
  
"But they're still getting married, and so are we," so what's the difference?" he asked innocently knowing that she would give a thousand reasons for why they should plan ahead.   
  
She looked at Harry with an apologetic look, "Harry, do you remember those handcuffs that I gave you for your birthday this year?"   
  
"Yeah, why?" he was very curious and his tone was questioning her.   
  
"Can you get them please?" Hermione looked at him longingly.   
  
Harry took the hint and ran off to get the handcuffs. He came back a minute later and handed them to Hermione.   
  
"Harry, I'm sorry I have to do this," and with that, she cuffed one of his hands to her bed post. "Now, I'll let you go as soon as we finish planning the entire wedding."   
  
Harry was panicking, "But that could take days! Where will I sleep? What will I eat? What about my job?"   
  
"Oh come on Harry, you're the best seeker the Cannons have ever had and they won't miss you if you miss a practice or two. And I'll bring you food from downstairs and you're perfectly capable of conjuring food for yourself. Plus, you can sleep on my bed with me!"   
  
Harry groaned. "So, where do you want to get married? I was thinking some sort of church. I'd like to have traditional wedding, what about you?" he was speaking at an incredibly rapid rate.   
  
Hermione laughed and as slow as she could, she said, "Wellllll, IIIIIIII thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink weeeee shoooouuullld--"   
  
"Shit, Hermione, just get it out, I'm already bored. Please, do you like my idea or not?" he pleaded to her.   
  
"Okay, I think that's a great idea. I'll find us matching robes. What color do you like? You can wear white with silver trimming. And, I can have lace and a really long train. I've always loved those."   
  
"Right, and what kind of flowers, music? Oh how about white roses! I _love_ white roses!"   
  
"Sure--"   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"I don't understand why you are still after Harry Potter my Emperor," Goyle said lightly.   
  
"Obviously, you have no clue what I am planning, that will do, I don't want too many people know find out anyway. Lucius! Come here, I must speak with you."   
  
"Yes?" he replied in an obeying voice.   
  
"I need to know what your son is planning to do with Miss Parkinson. Their child will be my heir. Tell him to get her pregnant as soon as they are married. Lord Voldemort chose me as his heir and I was the child of--" Nosnikrap stopped suddenly. "I guess, I should save that for another time." Nosnikrap walked around the large bonfire at the top of a hidden hill. Ten cloaked people stood around it. Nosnikrap was the one that was completely covered. No one knew the face of this person. Not even the hair color or heritage. "Now, the reason why I must kill Potter is because this is Lord Voldemort's unfinished business. We as his followers must complete this in his honor. You must realize that, can't you? You're not all _that_ daft, are you? God, you are the saddest lot ever. How did the he ever put up with this much incompetence!" Nosnikrap yelled and caused everyone to jump. "You know what? Ignore my reasoning and just do it! Wormtail, come here," the emperor barked.   
  
"What do you need?" he asked in a shaking voice.   
  
"Come here," the voice was commanding and Wormtail submitted and even added a bow to it. Nosnikrap chuckled slightly.   
  
Nosnikrap said so in a voice so thin, only Wormtail could hear, "I want you to disguise your hand so that it is no longer silver when you transform. I will provide you the spells needed." A pause ensued, most likely to let the words sink into his thick skull. Disregarding his questions to such simple instructions, Nosnikrap yelled, "SILENCE!"   
  
Everyone stopped and watched as Nosnikrap continued whispering, "Afterwards, I want you to pose as a rat and follow Draco around. Let him take a liking to you--"   
  
Lucius, who had heard every word, swallowed hard looked up at Nosnikrap with pleading eyes. They had no effect whatsoever and with that the emperor finished the plan to Wormtail in tone so subtle that even Wormtail struggled to understand the words.   
  
"Remember, get him to like you and follow him to Potter's house. Place this charm there. It is a port key. It matters not who touches it as long as it is not Draco. Prevent him from reaching it and we shall hold whoever it is that we have captured at ransom unless of course, we are lucky enough to have him come. And that will no longer be necessary. Do you understand your orders?" the menacing voice sliced through the night air. Wormtail nodded dumbly and "Good," and she whispered the spell which turned his amazing silver hand into a flesh colored one. It looked completely like a typical arm except for the unnatural strength it possesses. Wormtail transformed and ran off into the shadows.   
  
"Now," Nosnikrap continued. "Goyle, what were the plans regarding the mudblood slayer?"   
  
"I have yet to finish them, master. I apologize," he said weakly.   
  
"You should be," Nosnikrap slid the wand around and suddenly pointed it to Goyle and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Crucio." A dramatic pause followed as everyone watched while Goyle writhed and screamed in pain. "As we were saying, since, Goyle here has failed to come up with a simple plan to kill mudbloods, we will leave the curse on him until the rest of us do so."   
  
Everyone looked at Goyle with pity in their eyes but no one dared defy the Emperor Nosnikrap.   
  
The emperor paused lazily and waited for someone to offer a suggestion. "Anyone have any ideas?"   
  
"I have a suggestion," Nott said slowly.   
  
"Well, get on with it, we don't have all night. Are you trying to make Goyle suffer?" she continued to mock him but he cut her off.   
  
"I'm sorry, umm," he stopped to see if the emperor had any contradiction with his first words. The emperor said nothing so he continued, "I think we should use one of Potter's closest friends to lead us. We can put them under the imperious curse. Or, better yet, we can completely erase their memory and then recruit them as death eaters," Nott stopped abruptly and allowed everyone time to understand his astoundingly simple plan of his.   
  
I suppose that we could do that," and with that, Golye collapsed onto the ground completely exhausted and quite near death from the experience. "You are dismissed," and the emperor, not waiting for the others to leave, apparated behind a tree and stayed until all the death eaters had also apparated away. Then Nosnikrap changed into a brown hawk with white tail feathers and flew off into the night.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Ginny, can you pass the biscuits?" Hermione asked impatiently.   
  
"Oh yeah, sure," she replied in a faraway voice She was suddenly jolted as Ron shook her a bit, "Yes? What is it?"   
  
"The biscuits? Are you even on earth?" Ron asked.   
  
"Not really, but I am back," she chuckled a bit. It was quite obvious she had already asked me a few times. Then why is it that I can't concentrate on anything but Harry? She silently pondered this question and automatically passed the beef to Hermione. Ron shook his head and grabbed the biscuits for Hermione who looked up at Ginny and sighed. Then started to eat it. Ginny excused herself and immediately walked out the door and apparated away.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Ginny went back to the bar that she was in the other night. And all those other nights in between that night and tonight. She didn't even know how many times she's been there already but she knew she was becoming a regular customer. But she couldn't watch Harry wed Hermione. What could she do? She supposed, if worse comes to worse, she can always confess her love for him and see if it'll work. She ordered another beer and put sank her head in her arms. After what seemed like a long time someone tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Ginny?" the voice said.   
  
Ginny looked up? The tears blurred her vision but the tall boy with flaming red hair was definitely Ron. "Ron?"   
  
"Yeah, it's me. Umm, can I ask you what you're doing in a muggle bar?" he sounded nervous   
  
"I don't know, you know I've always loved Harry and he never liked me back. Ever. He just sat there watching me pine over him while he dated every other person on the street. It was so painful. And now, he's getting married. I know I should be happy for them, but this is the one I love, and I just want it to end. I don't want Hermione to marry him. Ron, _I_ want to be the one that walks down the aisle with him."   
  
Ron stared hard at his sister. She was pouring her heart out to him. She must be awfully drunk. He sighed. He might as well tell her what's on his mind too. He ordered a beer. "Ginny, I know exactly how you feel--"   
  
Ginny exploded, "HOW CAN YOU KNOW HOW _I_ FEEL, _YOU_ HAVEN'T BEEN IN LOVE WITH HARRY!"   
  
"But I've been in love with Hermione as long as I can remember," he sighed softly. Now someone knew his secret. "Oh God, what have I done? I am _soooo_ fucked" he thought silently. "Wait, but I can still lie about it and say that I said it to make her feel better," he quickly scanned through his plan before taking action.   
  
Ginny looked up at him, "Really?" she had a the tiniest glimmer of hope in her eyes and he didn't want to lie to her.   
  
He gave up his chance to cover it up and said, "Yeah--" he trailed off. How did he get himself into this shit? "Wait! Ginny!" he shouted excitedly.   
  
"What is it?" she asked, her tone was obviously annoyed.   
  
"Well, you like Harry, and I want Hermione. And--"   
  
"Oh! I get it! Wow, you have an evil mind Ron. Wait, are you saying that we should sabotage Harry and Hermione's wedding so that we can get them for ourselves?" she said loudly.   
  
Ron flushed a deep red. "Well, I wasn't rea--"   
  
Ginny finished for him, "I think it's a great idea. But we can't tell anyone, okay?"   
  
"Of course," he replied. "Do you have any ideas? You know, I feel really guilty about this. I mean, these are my 2 best friends and I don't want them to have the happiest life together and instead I want them to not even get married, for my own selfish reasons! Ugh, I feel horrible."   
  
"Yes, but think about it, I mean, maybe they'll get divorced anyway. Maybe they're not meant for each other. So, consider it, _us_ doing an unnoticed favor for _them_ she said quietly. Her voice was alarming intimidating and Ron nodded.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Harry! I brought you some food," Hermione said evilly. As soon as we finish the hotel reservations, we'll be completely through our honeymoon."   
  
Harry smiled lightly and said, "Hermione, I really need to get to work, can't you do this on your own? We're going to start the cup is beginning now and I haven't gone to practice in 2 days. I really must go. I'll see you in 3 weeks, okay? I love you." And with that, he took his wand and apparated out leaving the cuff empty and dangled at the edge of her post making a clink-clink noise every few seconds.   
  
Hermione stared into the space that was Harry seconds ago and quickly added anti-apparating charms to it before taking them out and placing them in her desk. She quietly picked up all the magazines and catalogues off her bed and placed them in a basket next to her desk. She slipped out of her room and went to the living room where she saw Ginny conversing with Ron. However, the moment she said, "Hi," they stopped talking and changed the subject. She told them she was hungry and stalked off the kitchen where Fred and George were happily discussing quidditch.   
  
"Where's Harry?" Fred asked.   
  
She was quite surprised to see them since they all played for the same team. "He's at quidditch. Said something about touring Europe. Or--"   
  
George and Fred cut her off, "OH NO!" they screamed together. "Quidditch Cup!" and they ran to the door and apparated away.   
  
Hermione was till alone and bored. She sat and watched the window for few hours before calling her job and telling them that she could return to work tomorrow. She was of course, a doctor and did lots of research trying to find new cures for almost every imaginable disease and problem that could come across life, including, self mopping mops and a potion dispenser. At the mention of the potion dispenser, she could always just play with it.   
  
She trudged down the stone steps leading to their cellar. Potions usually come out better underground. She had no idea why but this was a true fact. Maybe it was the musty air, she thought lightly. She continued down the steps and pushed the heavy wooden door aside. She muttered the incantation for lights and walked over to her right. There was a white marbled door labeled "Potions" and she stepped in.   
  
Inside, was much nicer. It looked very much like a normal kitchen except that the left wall was completely filled with different ingredients with a dispenser on the end of each one. Behind the wall was an intricate system of tubes that led all around to make potions. She walked over to the sink and tapped her wand to the faucet, "Water," she commanded. And with a turn of the taps, water flowed out. She dried off her hands and decided that she would make a sleeping potion to help her take a nap.   
  
She bent down and opened the cupboard of the elaborate sink, the gold handles on the doors were quite lovely and she mumbled the spell that caused the bright blue fire to appear under the sink. And she closed it quickly. "Now," she breathed. "I need, seaweed grains, crushed mint, dragon saliva, beetle eyes, and a single snidget feather. She said the ingredients but a bright light flashed, she quickly scanned the wall with the ingredients on them and noticed there were no more beetle eyes. "I guess I'll have to go to Diagon Alley," she sighed. "Well, at least it will keep me busy."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
It was raining outside and even the umbrella Hermione was holding didn't do much. She was quite wet when she arrive but walked briskly to the apothecary. She took one of the baskets they offered and quickly filled it with 5 scoops of beetle eyes. She hastily walked to the cashier .   
  
"That'll be 25 knuts," the saleswoman said. "Hey, aren't you Hermione Granger? The famous medi-witch and assisted in the downfall of You-know-who?"   
  
Hermione shook her head and said, "No, a lot of people say I look like her though." The woman's face fell as she paid the salesperson a sickle and received 4 knuts in change. She left quickly and walked into the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
"A cappuccino please," she said faintly. One of the servers nodded at her and acknowledged the fact that she was Hermione Granger but did not do anything that exposed her identity. She sipped quietly while the pouring rain pounded on the windows and suddenly turned around when she heard her name. "Who is it?" she asked in a sharp voice. She turned around, spilling coffee on the front of her robes. "Shit," but she muttered the clean up spell that cleaned and dried it. (another one of her famous inventions) She quickly looked up to the mysterious speaker and saw that it was Draco Malfoy. "Draco! What are you doing here?"   
  
"Well, I could easily ask you the same thing but I'm here to buy some drinks, I'm assuming you're doing the same since you have a coffee in your hand?"   
  
"Oh," she nodded. "Of course," she laughed dryly and quickly changed the subject. "So how are you wedding plans coming with Pansy? I hear you're getting married next week. Haven't you already sent invitations?"   
  
"Oh yeah, we sent only one to the Gargantuan inviting all of you, you didn't read it? Oh well. You will when you get back. It's supposed to be in Harry's bedroom," he said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Really? Oh! I locked him in my room," she glanced up at him, "Don't ask. Anyway, yeah, so I'll be sure to look in his room. He's off to quidditch now. Oh no! He'll miss your wedding. I'll owl him immediately to tell him to come to your wedding, is that alright?" she was concerned now.   
  
"It's okay, really. I don't mind. As long as he comes. I mean, he _is_ the best man, you know," he was joking, she knew it.   
  
"Isn't it amazing how far you two have come along? I mean, before 6th year, the both of you loathed each other beyond any type of hope at all. It's just astonishing," she glanced up at him and smiled. When was the last time you called me 'mudblood?' Do you even remember?"   
  
"Of course, January 17th, 6th year. 2 days before it happened. God, it was the worst situation ever. The teachers all looked grim when Trelawny was killed after predicting her own death. She was shocked for a week and suddenly, she was gone."   
  
"She was actually quite old," Hermione added, "I remember her telling us that when she was younger, she made an aging charm that actually made you older, not your appearance, but _you._ She told me that she used it several times, always thinking that it was reversible but evidently it was not, by the time she started teaching at Hogwarts, she was technically, only 27, but in actuality, she was already 94. She still died quite young though."   
  
"Then the unthinkable happened, Dumbledore was taken. We were so sure that he was gone. We even held a memorial service for him. It must have been quite a shock when he came back though. The death eaters did so much more than torture him. I don't think he was quite the same after that experience. I know I wasn't. It was so daunting, and frightening. I had nightmares for months afterwards." Draco paused. "And to this day, we still don't know why he was released. He won't tell us. I wonder what it is?"   
  
"I know what it is.--," Hermione began but trailed off.   
  
"What?" Draco was indeed curious. He had always wanted to know what happened to Dumbledore that horrifying week he was missing.   
  
"He was,--" She paused, "He was negotiating with them. He told them that they could have whatever it is they wanted, and he offered his life in exchange that they release all the muggles and half-bloods. And take his life instead. They obviously declined and because he had made that offer, they could not kill him. So out of complete nobility, they freed him. He was quite grim that they hadn't just killed him and then save all the half-bloods and muggles but nonetheless he was still quite happy that he made it out. I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Please, don't ever repeat that to anyone. Promise me you won't."   
  
"Yeah, sure," he drawled. "And then, then I saw you. And you seemed so different. You wanted to be friends with me. You didn't want to kill me. I owe you everything. You were the one who offered the friendship that I so badly ached for. I could never thank you enough, Hermione."   
  
"I still can't believe I went through with it. I mean, Minerva _had_ asked me to approach you with kindness and friendship and all that but never in a million years would I dream that you would have returned the gesture. And, you are a great wizard, surely you must have known that in your Hogwarts years, didn't you? You were second best in every subject. Even Harry had to admit you were smart. And you barely even studied."   
  
"I don't really think so, but I still can't comprehend the fact that Potter wanted me to assist him in defeating Voldemort. I had been dreaming of the day, I could avenge my father's death. I guess I was wrong. But anyway, by then, I was the richest person in all of Britain. It was great and I used a lot of the money on alcohol," he laughed dryly. It was more like a smirk and then he turned to Hermione. "And then you guys showed up and I had my chance to kill him. It was amazing! I'm sure they've told you all about it but,--"   
  
"Actually, I've never heard this story, Ron and Harry wanted to spare me the supposed "details" so I actually don't know much about what happened that night," she stopped for him to continue the story. She actually knew exactly what happened since she was under Harry's invisibility cloak the entire time on his broomstick. No one ever knew she had snuck out.   
  
"Well, it was horrible, at first Voldemort told all the death eaters to back up but since it was 3 to one, and Harry's wand made his wand function improperly. And then somehow, all the death eaters turned on us and the 3 of us were fighting over 15 death eaters. That's when Dumbledore and all the other teachers came out and helped us. Ron was particularly good at the body-binding curse. He had someone add a charm that could only be undone with a certain incantation and without it, it was impossible to break, do you remember? I think you were the one who made that one up actually."   
  
"Yeah, that was me, but continue," she was quite eager to hear he story from a different point of view.   
  
"Well, after that half of the death eaters were in a body bind while I was yelling out unforgivable curses right and left. It was awful. Potter kept telling me to use legal hexes but I already told him that 'Since I did one, then it doesn't really matter anymore. I'm still going to azkaban and why not just help while I'm at it.' He was shocked to hear me say that but nodded and then he did something. I'm not sure what it was, he said some strange curse that made his wand stop working completely. The 2 of them were talking to each other in Parseltongue so I didn't understand very much of what they were saying. He had this snake he kept calling 'Nagaini' and he struck out at Harry but Harry yelled something and it shrank back. It was actually quite exciting. And then Ron collapsed and I ran to him and it was all over. We left and somehow, Voldemort didn't survive. It's not really that much of a story. Probably more compelling if I knew some of the reasons _why_ all this happened," Draco sighed.   
  
Hermione looked up at Draco and realized she had understood every word that Harry and Voldemort had spoken. Why could she? She wasn't a Parseltongue. She let her thoughts wander. She didn't anything to Draco but she thought he seemed a bit distressed, "Draco? Are you okay?" she asked cautiously.   
  
"Well sort of--" He waited for her to say something but she didn't so he continued. "I think Pansy's not exactly the right type of person. Not marriage material. Like umm, I don't think that she's been--"   
  
Hermione interrupted him, "What in the world are you talking about Draco?" she asked incredulously.   
  
"I don't think she's been the most faithful girlfriend," he quickly answered. "There, I said it."   
  
"So you think she's cheating on you?" Hermione's eyes opened wide.   
  
"Well, if you put it that way, umm, yeah," he averted his eyes and looked around the room, finally settling on staring at his shoes. He felt so ashamed.   
  
Draco looked so lost to Hermione, "Are you sure? Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid?"   
  
"No." he answered quietly.   
  
"Then go home and ask her. Don't sit here and sulk while complaining. At least do _something_ about it. I mean, go home and spy on her if you have to--"   
  
"How did you--" he looked at her and realized she had made that up, "Never mind," he said softly.   
  
"Well, just do something about it, alright? But remember, you're engaged. Don't be so rash. I have to go back and finish my potion. Bye Draco!" and with that she apparated out and went back to the cellar in the Gargantuan.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Hermione started to push the heavy door open when she suddenly remembered to owl Harry, she called to her owl, "Cleo" and wrote him a short message:   
  
Harry,   
I ran into Draco this afternoon and we realized that their wedding would occur while you were away, could you, George and Fred come back this Saturday to attend? Reply with Cleo. Thanks.   
  
Miss you,   
Hermione   
  
When she finished though, Cleo had flown off and she left the message on her desk. She walked back downstairs and proceeded towards the cellar.   
  
Hermione put the beetle eyes into the empty jar labeled "Beetle Eyes" and quickly opened the mirror cupboard over the sink. She saw the cauldron boiling and when she saw that it was finished, she closed the cupboard and opened the drawer under the sink. She blew out the flame and quickly turned to her right and took a small glass bottle from the large shelf. With a pop, the cork was pulled off and Hermione turned on the taps, allowing the potion to fill the bottle. Gently she tilted it downwards and turned off the taps. She cleaned the place up with a nifty cleansing spell and hurriedly walked back up the stairs to her room once more. She took half the bottle and was soon dreaming of angels coming down and taker her up in the sky to sit on clouds and stare at stars.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Draco apparated back and strode over to the apple tree. After a few minutes, he jumped into the far left hole and landed in the kitchen. He quietly walked to the living room where Pansy and Crabbe were discussing something that appeared to be ridiculously funny.   
  
He listened intently and watched Pansy get up and say, "Come on Crabbe, Draco will be back any minute now and we don't him to find us like this now do you?" she smiled sweetly at him.   
  
"Maybe I do," he sneered but then saw the startled look on Pansy's face and said, "Aww, it's okay, I was just joking," and walked up to her. He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips. That was all Draco was going to take.   
  
"_What_" he asked hotly, "exactly are you doing with my fianc¨¦?" He stood and pointed his wand to the both of them.   
  
Crabbe backed off and stared in horror as Pansy looked downwards in shame. "Draco." Pansy began. "Draco darling, I was--"   
  
"I don't care what that was. It was obviously a form of 'cheating' I don't know what to say. Just get out of my sight," he glanced at Crabbe. "Both of you," and with that, he ran to the door and apparated away.   
  
"Oh dear," said Crabbe, "You should go explain to him that we always did that, even in our Hogwarts years. It was the goodbye thing, right?"   
  
"Yes, I know," Pansy began to cry and Crabbe comforted her.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Draco didn't know where was going until he found himself crying in Hermione's room. She was the only person in the house and it hated him to wake her up but he was just in too awful of a mood to care. They hadn't even bothered to close the door before Draco started sobbing and she patiently waited until he was ready to talk.   
  
"I saw her--" he accepted the tissue Hermione offered him, "She was with, Crabbe," suddenly with more self control than anyone would have dreamed of, he wiped the tears away and sat there looking grim.   
  
He resumed his usually composure of not doing anything and sat while Hermione offered soothing words. "Maybe, it's not true, it could have been an accident. Maybe, he kissed her or something. You barely gave her a chance to back away."   
  
Draco nodded dimly and looked out the window. Hermione gave him a big hug and told him it would be alright then kissed him on the cheek.   
  
A sudden voice shouted at them. "And _you_ accused _me_ of cheating? When you yourself was here with _her_? Draco felt himself ripping to pieces as Pansy continued yelling.   
  
"Pansy, I," he couldn't get the words out, "I--" but she cut him off.   
  
"Draco Malfoy, I _never_ want to see you again," she stopped suddenly. "The wedding is off!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Do you like the second chapter? It's a bit slow right now but tell me what you think. By the way, this *is* going to be a long story, so if you're a fan of novel length fics, keep reading! Thanks so much for the reviews!~ I edited the first chapter and this one too, so not as many grammar problems. I'll upload the first one again sometime later. Don't forget to review!Thank you so much for all the support!   
  
Love, Alice Spinnet 


	3. Birthday and Party

** The One I've Loved Was You  
  
Part III: Birthday and Party  
**

Author: Alice Spinnet  
Author email: alice_spinnet@yahoo.com   
Category: romance/drama  
Spoilers: All the books  
Rating: R for language  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: The reasoning behind all the story of how they became friends will be revealed in the story. For now it is important to realize that it's a mystery for the reader. I am not giving out any guarentees on the ending of this story and you may be somewhat surprised. However, I am open to all suggestions which any of you may provide.   
  
Part III: Birthday and Party (3/10 for now, is subject to change)  
  
  
  
Part III: Birthday and Party   
  
"Draco Malfoy, I _never_ want to see you again," she stopped suddenly. "The wedding is off!" and with that, she stormed down the stairs. Draco could hear her footsteps fading and he collapsed on Hermione's bed. The entire world and everyone that was important to him had left. He felt like he was alone to forever roam the earth with no companion of any sort for all eternity.   
  
When he awoke, the room was empty. He stood up and noticed it was the middle of the night. He stood and for the first time noticed his physical condition. He felt so tired, he couldn't believe how dry his mouth was and his posture was absolutely horrid. Draco tasted a bitterness in his mouth but quickly ignored it. There was a glass of water on the dresser next to him and he gulped it down. He got up quietly and looked around her room. Draco saw the letter that Hermione wrote and snatched it up off the desk. He read it several times and sadly dropped his head down in defeat. Suddenly he ripped it to shreds and angrily threw the remnants of the paper around the room letting them scatter all over the floor and furniture.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"So, according to the muggle news, we have new reports of even _more_ mad cow disease and I warn all the wizards out there to be careful when eating in muggle restaurants. They don't have sanitizing charms and they certainly don't have spells to cure them. However, new research also shows that the mad cow disease has somehow evolved to repel the spell for mad cow disease, dubbed, "The Moo-Moo Spell" Dr. Frank Opari speaks on his view of this:"   
  
The wizard radio trailed off as Draco walked into the kitchen and turned it off. Hermione looked up at him.   
  
"Oh good! You're awake! I've been sleeping in Harry's room for the past two nights. I'm so sorry about everything. I gave you the rest of my sleeping potion to help you sleep, I hope you don't mind. How are you feeling? Do you want to eat anything? Are you thirsty?"   
  
Draco shook his head, "Nah, I think I'll be okay. I just wanted to thank you for you know, being there even though I think I should really hate you right now."   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. Do you want me to clear things up with Pansy?" Hermione's voice was filled with guilt.   
  
"No, I'm sure she'll come around. So, I think I'm actually going to go home now. It's getting quite late," Draco started off towards the door.   
  
Hermione felt so bad. What could she do to make it up to him? "Wait, Draco! I really am sorry and I want to show you something." It was the least she could do. To let him have a piece of her soul since she had taken half of his when Pansy left.   
  
"Huh?" Draco asked.   
  
"I said, I wanted you to see something. I made this a few days after we moved in," she had half a mind to just forget the idea and make up something else but she knew she couldn't bring herself to do that. She couldn't lie to him after putting him through such a horrible ordeal. "How did I get myself into this mess?" she muttered so quietly that even Draco didn't hear her. She quickly stood up causing the chair under her to squeak loudly and Draco looked up in surprise. She smiled faintly and tore up the stairs. He followed closely.   
  
"They arrived in her room and Hermione closed the door behind them and locked it. She turned to the curtains and closed them by hand.   
  
Draco was surprised to see her not use magic and interrupted, "Hermione, why don't you just use magic to do that? Here I'll even do it for you, all you really have to do is just say---"   
  
She cut him off, "No, don't do that, I have to do this, now sit and watch. Draco sat on her bed obediently as she closed them, opened them and closed them once again.   
  
"Hermione, _what_ are you doing?" he asked incredulously. "If you're trying to show me that you're not right in the head, I've got the picture, I really have to go now," he looked in her direction.   
  
She had completely ignored that statement but when he silently started for the door, she immediately yelled, "Sit down," making Draco jump. She opened the curtains one last time and opened the windows. They were at least a hundred feet off the ground. Her room was definitely the one with the nicest view. That was the entire reason why she had chosen it.   
  
Draco sat numbly and looked out the window, since he was stuck here anyway, he might as well enjoy the view. "Load of sodding crap is what it is," he thought silently to himself. Hermione had finally thrown open the window and it hit the wall loudly. Draco looked up quickly to see Hermione fling herself out the window in an almost flying motion.   
  
"Oh my God!" Draco yelled. She's mad, she's trying to kill herself. But he saw her disappear and quickly he looked out at the window. He walked to her sill and stuck his head out. As soon as his head was there, he could see he was in a hidden room. And Hermione was in there. She sat on the sofa patiently waiting for him to join her. He climbed in rather clumsily and dusted himself off as he approached Hermione and sat at the opposite end of the couch.   
  
"Draco, this is--" Hermione began but Draco had already started speaking.   
  
"Hermione, what the fuck were you thinking? I thought you were trying to commit fucking suicide! Are you and Pansy in cahoots _trying_ to see how much fucking stress you can put on me before I explode? Well, fucking answer me!" he sat down again looking quite defeated.   
  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to show this to you. And hey, at least the machine doesn't connect to here, swear as much as you want," she chuckled at her joke however Draco's face was grim and he folded his arms, she quickly continued, "No one knows about this place, and since well, I lost a piece of your heart forever, I thought I could at least give you a very special piece of mine. And this is it. This is my sanctuary. If you _ever_ want to talk to me about anything, you'll always find me here. I just thought you'd want to know about it, in case, you know--" she stopped, letting an uncomfortable silence follow.   
  
After what seemed like forever, Draco spoke up, "Listen, I'm very thankful for this nice---" he motioned around the room, "--gesture of yours," he actually sounded pained to say it, "Please realize this is a hard time for me. I---I just need to be away from here for a while, and don't try to contact me. If you want you can tell everyone that we're not getting married anymore---" he paused to breathe in slightly, "It hardly matters," he finished and with that he stalked towards the window and left leaving Hermione standing there with her mouth open.   
  
"How could he be this cruel? I shouldn't have told him. I should have let him leave when I had the chance and now, and now my secret is no longer a secret," she sniffed aloud. She collapsed on the sofa and fell asleep.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Ginny, Hermione's not home, let's talk about the plans," Ron said quietly.   
  
"Ron, if she's not here, then it's really dumb to whisper. Alright, so I'll go get us some drinks and you make popcorn, meet me in my room in ten minutes," she said sternly.   
  
"Yes, sir! Miss Ginny," he stood straight up and looked at her. Ginny burst out laughing.   
  
"Oh cut it out Ron, we should hurry, she'll be back soon," she laughed.   
  
"Yeah, sure," said Ron.   
  
--------------Ten minutes later:-------------   
  
"I'll talk to Hermione and try to convince her what a great person you are and how horrible Harry is, and you'll do the same for Harry, right?" she asked, double checking everything.   
  
"Yes, we've already been through this, I'm quite sure we'll be fine. But, remember, try to be as inconspicuous as you can. You don't want them to know what we're planning. I feel so bad. Are you sure we shouldn't let them just get married?"   
  
"Ron?" Ginny asked lightly.   
  
"What?" he answered.   
  
"Do you think Hermione would be happier with you or with Harry?" she said very quietly.   
  
"I don't know. All I know is that _I'll_ be happier with her. But I know I _can_ make her happy. I know it. All it takes is for her to give me a chance and--" he trailed off to a sigh, "and we'll have a wonderful life together," he breathed out.   
  
Oh God, thought Ginny, he loves both of them. And him being with Hermione might ruin what he has with Harry. "You can decide what you want. Just make a well thought out decision, okay?" she didn't want to push him to sabotage their wedding but in her own heart she really did. She wish she could yell out at him, "Come on Ron! Don't be such a baby! You want her, you're gonna have to do _something_ and not just sit around watching her get married."   
  
"I want to do this. I know I sound crazy but if I don't, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. So, I'll send Harry an owl asking him how things are and everything. You should too actually. Start getting closer to him and stuff," he paused.   
  
"Actually, you should spend time with Hermione while Harry's away all the time, you know, plan the wedding, then have her realize that it's more your wedding than Harry's and have her break up with him,"   
  
"Alright, we'll each write our separate letters and double check with each other before sending them off. Maybe we should send them at different times too. Just not to be too suspicious," Ron started. "And, I have a feeling Hermione _is_ here so we should definitely change the subject now. So, Ginny. How's life for you?" he asked sarcastically.   
  
"Well, pretty much surrounded by Harry. Oh God, I am obsessed. I feel like a stalker. Well, I think you should go then, okay?" she was cheerful for once. No one had seen that genuine smile on Ginny for years. Ron treasured the moment and walked off still holding the bowl of popcorn.   
  
"Hey! I want some popcorn too!" Ginny yelled!   
  
"It's mine now!" he said sardonically and popped a handful into his mouth.   
  
Ginny put on an angry expression and said, "Fine! I'm not giving you any of the drinks then!"   
  
"Fine, don't, since there's none left," Ron retorted stifling his laughter.   
  
Ginny gasped as she looked behind her a the thin layer of juice covering the very bottom of the pitcher staining it a slight pink. Her eyes darted to the tray on her bed, where even emptier glasses stood next to cookie crumbs. She sighed heavily and conjured some pink lemonade and then some popcorn. "Nevermind then, I'll just eat my own!" she huffed and closed the door in Ron's face. She smiled again. She could begin her letter to Harry.   
  
Ginny walked towards her desk and took out her favorite stationary parchment. It was made of rough paper. A stiffer paper. Almost like half made stuff but leaves and twigs were flattened and stamped into it. It was dyed a slight violet color and she looked at the glitter, the iridescent bits shining in the light. She admired the craftiness and remembered when Harry had given it to her.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"I'm so sorry Gin, I can't believe Wood asked us to leave for the quidditch tournament the day of your birthday. I'm really sorry. I feel like a daft idiot. I can't believe I hadn't said anything when he asked us if there were any conflicts. I guess I could cancel. I can apparate there the next day. Do you want me to stay Gin?" Harry asked quietly.   
  
"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "You know that I want you to stay, but I don't want you to do all this for me. Just go. Get me something nice from Bulgaria alright?" her voice shook but she could feel the confidence build up. Perhaps she could delude Harry into thinking that she was alright and that the party would go on. The problem was, there was no party. She had only wanted to spend some time with him.   
  
"Alright then. He kissed her softly on the cheek and ran up to Hermione's room. She sighed softly. What she wouldn't give to be Hermione any day. Anything.   
  
"I swear," she whispered to herself. "I would sell my soul to the devil if I could be her and marry him. I really would." She walked back up to her room and walked into the bathroom. She saw her own pained expression in her eyes and knew why Harry offered to stay. She knew he wouldn't be able to anyway but now she knew why. She looked so miserable. It was a pity offer. She silently thanked God for not allowing her to agree and let Harry stay. She was at least thankful for that.   
  
------The Next Day------   
  
Ginny woke up and saw that it was already quite late. "Great," she groaned to no one in particular, "My birthday and I've already woken up late," she heaved herself off the bed with great effort because she was so tired and dragged herself into the bathroom to get ready. After she finished changing. She went downstairs and saw that no one was home. "I'm not _that_ late am I?" she glanced at the clock to her left and saw that it was only 9:30. "Where on earth could everyone be?" Ginny walked to the stove and started to boil some water. She looked at the table and was surprised at what she saw. A magnificent breakfast was in front of her seat at the dining table. It was still steaming so she knew that a warmth charm had been used on it. It didn't matter to her though. Ginny slowly walked over to the table and took in the smell of her first breakfast that she didn't have to make for herself in years. Her mum would always make breakfast but she made so many breakfasts that it was more like a buffet than a breakfast.   
  
She hungrily ate and when she was on her third pancake. She saw the note tucked neatly under the spoon she had yet to use. She stuffed another piece of pancake into her mouth and slowly unfolded it with the fork still dangling from her mouth. Suddenly it fell from her mouth and with a clang hit the floor. Ginny hardly noticed and suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore. The note read:   
  
Hey Ginny!   
  
How are you? And by the way, Happy Birthday! I'm really sorry but I won't be able to make it. Harry asked me to come with him on the quidditch trip and you know how much I really want to spend time with him. I'm really sorry. I thought we could celebrate again later by having a belated birthday night for you with you, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and me. Since they're all on the quidditch team. I'll see what type of souvenirs they have in Bulgaria. You wanted one right? Harry's a bit busy so I'll get it for you, I hope you don't mind. Celebrate with Draco. You guys are dating. You should have a good night together anyway. I really am sorry about it all. Thanks for understanding.   
Love From,   
Hermione   
  
"God! Why is it always her. I'm really beginning to hate that bitch," she seethed. She recoiled, realizing the meaning of her words and silently thanking the heavens that no one was around to hear her sudden outburst of anger. "I shouldn't resent her, she doesn't know I love Harry. It's not her fault," she said confidently. Quickly, she picked up her fork and continued with her half eaten pancake.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"We're back!" yelled Harry as he ran in and gave Ginny a big warm hug. She reveled in the feeling and drank in his scent that was uniquely Harry, Oh Harry, she thought to herself, Why, after all these years have you not asked me out once. Not at all, not a slight turn from Ron's little sister, that's all _I'll_ ever be to you, she jerked in Harry's arms and he released her huskily. She immediately regretted it and felt Hermione giving her a hug while apologizing for the delay of her birthday. She walked outside with Harry which Fred and George engulfed her with hugs. She hardly listened as she watched Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand out the door over Fred's shoulder.   
  
"We missed you Ginny," Fred or was it George? Her tears were blurring her vision now.   
  
"Oh we're happy to see you too!" called George, it had to be George, maybe it was Fred, she couldn't tell--- they mistakenly had thought she was crying because she was so happy to see them. She smiled faintly and allowed them to pick her up and take her to the kitchen and propped her at the head.   
  
When Harry and Hermione returned, they had a large birthday cake in the middle of the table and twenty candles on it around the perimeter of the cake. Hermione dimmed the lights and Ron showed up suddenly as well as Draco, who at the time had been dating her.   
  
He took her hand and whispered seductively in her ear, "Happy Birthday sweetie," Ginny shivered giggled slightly. Having accomplished his goal, Draco stood up straight and sang along with the rest of the group as "Happy Birthday" in the most awful key ever was sung for her. The notes were all wrong and the blend was horrible. Draco winced at the sound of their voices but Ginny hardly noticed. She smiled brightly and heaved a great sigh as the song came to an end. "I wish," she whispered to herself, "That one day I will find someone who I love so much that I will completely forget about Harry forever," and with that, she bent over careful to hold the backing of the chair after what happened with Ron the previous year when Fred pushed his face into the cake. Pushing out all those thoughts, she blew out all nineteen candles in one breath as everyone clapped.   
  
The cake exploded.   
  
Ginny jumped back in response as he lovely cake was well, all over everyone but mostly on the table floors and he walls.   
  
"Oh my!" shrieked Hermione as Harry laughed loudly.   
  
"Fred and George joined them and went to their fridge and pulled out a brand new cake shaped like a bottle of gin, "This is your cake, _Gin_," they emphasized the name. Then sniggered and muffled their sounds of laughter by turning their backs.   
  
"How cute," "Gin" replied. "Right, let's get to presents!" everyone cheered.   
  
"Wait, what about the 'gin' cake?" Fred asked.   
  
"Abandon it," Ginny replied and with that conjured up her own cake. It was a round cake, with ice cream in the center, just how she liked it. The outside was covered with a thin crust of chocolate. On top of that were swirls of chocolate syrup poured onto the glazed surface in a small design that was enchanted to move around. And on top of that were eight chocolate roses all pointing to the center, where a mini fountain was sitting there. It was a white bowl, with two fish at the top, frozen in motion with their mouths open and water squirting out in opposite directions. They crossed midair and fell into the petals of a water lily between the fish. When that overflowed, it went to the next level, and then the next. And the bottom never over flowed, just stayed full to the brim. Dark frilly things surrounded the base of the fountain and she felt her mouth start to water. She set it on the table, removed the fountain, and after leaving the cake, immediately turned off, cut it into eight pieces, letting everyone each have a rose and gave one to each person, leaving one for an extra.   
  
Everyone carrying their slice of cake, walked over to the sitting room where the white carpet was just perfect. The walls were covered with an equally milk-white and in the center was a marble table and a fireplace made of white marble. The leather sofas were also white and it would have been a pity if anyone ever dripped any of their cake anywhere in that room because it was absolutely enchanting. And it was enchanted, so that the sun, shone 24 hours a day there. The windows went from the floor to the ceiling and their garden already obscured most of the view anyway so it was good that the ceiling reached the sky's limits and beyond. There was no artificial light.   
  
Ginny sat patiently on the floor as everyone sat in a circle around her, each holding their own gift for Ginny. Hermione faced her. Next to her was Harry, who sat beside Fred and of course then George who say directly behind her. Ron was sitting next to George and she couldn't exactly see him. And next to him was her Draco, sitting next to Hermione. Hermione went first, she handed Ginny a small package, it was so small quite similar to a ring box. If Draco had given that to her, she would have immediately thought he was proposing to her. The thought made her shiver as she reached for the gift. She thanked Hermione and examined the outside. It was intricately wrapped and undoubtedly done by magic, no human could have so meticulously taken the time to do so themselves. She smiled and saw that it was a jewelry box. How strange, "It's a necklace!" she said out loud. "Oh it's lovely Hermione! It was in the shape of a bouquet of flowers, roses to be exact and it was absolutely lovely. thanked Hermione kindly.   
  
She quickly put it on as Fred and George handed their gift, it was a large box, about a metre and a half or so tall and thirty centimetres wide. It was only five centimetres thick though. What a strange package, she though. The gift wrapping paper had not been done by magic as Hermione's was. She saw the spellotape that had the words "Happy Birthday" all along it and blinking, changing colours every few moments. This was wrapped all around the gift several times creating a whole, "Five year old gift" look. She gave them a severe look but inside she appreciated this much more than the magically wrapped one.   
  
Fred and George laughed to themselves and showed a smug look. "If anyone wants to use the service of the two best gift-wrappers in the world, come see us. We _only_ charge thirty galleons a gift, but wait, if you owl now, you can get it at, yes, at twenty galleons a gift _and_ we'll throw in a free ribbon and birthday card!"   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Umm, right, we'll request the services of you two when---"   
  
They cut her off, "I know, very soon. Well, there _is_ a waiting list for this type of thing and we'll have to charge a--" George began.   
  
"Oh shut up with the both of you! You're going to drive everyone mad with your ruddy ranting!" Draco said loudly. It actually wasn't loud, he possessed the quality that both Snape and McGonagall had. The ability to calm a crowd and keep complete silence even with the softest voice.   
  
"Right," started Ginny, "I'm going to open the gift now," and she did, it was a new _Scintillate Sword_, only the newest ladies broom model out there. The silver handle was imprinted with glitter that sparkled in the light. She admired the broom and carefully put it back in the box. She slowly looked up at Fred and George with her mouth open.   
  
"We're assuming that means, "Thank you" because having your mouth hanging open usually doesn't mean much to us, but we'll make an exception for you if you want," Fred started.   
  
"Oh, right, thank you so much! This must have cost you a fortune!" she started, but she thought and realized they must have been rich, they played quidditch during the quidditch season and that earned a quite respectable amount and plus, the still had the joke shop to keep the occupied the rest of the year. Yes, they could _definitely_ afford something like this. She muttered a thank you and continued on her way through to the next present, Ron's.   
  
He silently handed her a strange shaped box. It was almost a perfect square and quite large but it was a smooth cardboard box with not wrapping of any sort whatsoever. The box itself was a greyish color and the lid was a light purple color. There was a bright Christmas ribbon hastily tied around it and it didn't match the box's colors at all. She overlooked the fact and knew that it was probably wrapped with as much love and care as Fred and George's were. Which then she supposed wasn't very much and sighed heavily.   
  
Ron looked up at her quizzically. She slowly untied the ribbon and cautiously lifted the lid of the box. Inside, she saw a framed picture of Neville. She gasped loudly and slowly took the picture out and stared at it. The tears flowed freely down her face. He had of course, been killed and she did miss him. If he were still here, she probably wouldn't be as obsessed with Harry as she is now. She missed him, dearly and if she could do anything to bring him back---" she stopped that train of thought It was depressing. She looked up at Ron.   
  
Ron shrugged, "Colin gave me that photo of him. He hadn't developed it correctly so it's a still photo. But if you keep looking, I took the negatives and made another one, so that he waves to you. And, the bracelet, that's from him. He happened to share with me the thought that he loved you and wanted to tell me about it since I _am_ your older brother and everything," he sat up a bit straighter as everyone groaned. Now, if you'll keep looking---"   
  
Yes Ron, thank you for that, umm, how shall I say, 'informative speech' that you _so_ kindly had to give us," said Ginny before plunging her hands back into the box and retrieving a white owl with grey spots on the head. It looked just like her old owl, Jasmine. Ron had accidentally set her out of her cage one day and she had just never returned.   
  
"I found her," he spoke quietly. "Or if not then I found the exact carbon copy of her because there is nothing different from this owl and the one you had four years ago in your 6th year!" he exclaimed.   
  
Fred and George examined the owl and concluded that Ron was right, "Either this was the real thing or she was just infinitely close to the owl she had owned so many years ago."   
  
"Well, thank you Ron. I can't believe you found her. Where---?" Ginny began.   
  
"She flew into the Burrow and yeah, we recognized her and you know, I'm---" he stopped talking when he realized what he was going to say, and his mind he concluded, "I'm really sorry I didn't give you anything pricey like the ones they have. I feel like an idiot," but he didn't. Instead he rapidly motioned to Draco to give his gift.   
  
Draco smirked at Ron and drawled, "What Weasley?" Ron glared daggers at him and Draco looked at Ginny. Draco's gift was shaped like a bottle of wine. She looked curiously in his direction but he said nothing.   
  
Ginny examined the paper and it too was magically wrapped. It was lovely paper though. She carefully dug her fingernail between the edges where the paper overlapped and slowly undid the wrapping. She wanted to save it. With that done, she saw that it was indeed a wine bottle but it was completely empty save a small piece of parchment. It looked old and tattered as if it were some treasure map. Ginny removed the cork slowly as it made a 'pop' noise. Slowly she turned the bottle downwards as all the contents fell out. Bits of sand fell onto the carpet and the large piece of parchment became wedged in the neck of the bottle. Ginny stuck two of her fingers in to retrieve the paper and as she pulled it out. A red, purple like, shimmering dust glowed around it. She quickly read the parchment as it said,   
  
"I'll give you your gift later, follow the map. See you tonight!"   
  
And she looked around the room. Harry was eyeing her in a _very_ peculiar manner and she realized she was the only one who could read it! "Draco, did you enchant it so that only I could read it?"   
  
"Of course, don't want any _nosy_ people trying to pry their way into _my_ letter, now do we?" his head bobbed back and forth as he glared at all the members of the Gargantuan.   
  
"Thank you Draco, I'll umm, read it later, alright?" she nodded to him and he understood she read it. Alright, who's next?" she said cheerfully.   
  
"Well, since everyone else has already gone, I suppose it's me. Now, umm, here you go. It's not as nice as some of the other presents here but I got it while I went to America once. I visited a field and they made these things and I thought I'd buy some for you. And I have some other stuff if you don't like it, I mean---"   
  
"It's okay, Harry," she said as she laughed slightly. She opened the box. It was, like Ron's filled with many different things. At first it looked like an empty box but she reached her hands inside, she felt a smooth water-like material. It was an invisibility cloak! "Oh, Harry, I can't take your fath---"   
  
"No, it's okay, this is a different one. I would _never_ give away my dad's," he smirked and tossed his chin up. Ginny could only think how cute he looked when he did that. However, she thanked him and saw that underneath it, there was much, much more. There was mini-vase that refilled with fresh flowers every morning, a never shrinking bar of soap, a lovely scarf that matched the dress he complimented her on the week before, and the precious notepaper he had acquired while on his trip in the country and a bottle of wine from the vineyards there. She looked up at him,   
  
"They had vineyards and I thought you might like some," he shrugged. "I hope you like it." "Oh thank you Harry!" she hugged him tightly. She reluctantly released him and watched sadly as he reached for Hermione's hand. She automatically reached for Draco's and leaned back and rested her head on him. She looked back and smiled at Draco.   
  
"I can't wait until tonight!" she whispered to his smiling face.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Ginny tore her thoughts away from the memory. It _was_ a great birthday after all, she enjoyed it thoroughly and yet, years later, she was still in the same position, no one wanting her, and her still yearning for Harry. Even when she was dating Draco. No wonder he broke up with her that night. She understood. It wasn't hard to tell that she was still very much in love with Harry.   
  
"I'm going to have to be more discreet next time," she said aloud and reached for a pen to write her letter.   
  
Hi Harry! How's quidditch? I hope you're having a great time. I'm sure you'll win, so no need for me to wish you luck. I have a business assignment in Bulgaria, which is where you're playing next, right? Why don't I come to one of your games and see how you've been. I haven't seen you play in ages! Alright? If that's a yes, send me a ticket, I have no idea where or how to get these. Sorry! See you soon!   
Love,   
  
Ginny  
  
Ginny had, of course been lying about the business and assignment in Bulgaria, there was obviously none of that there, but he didn't have to know that. Plus she _did_ know how to get a ticket. She's been attending his games since he started playing. He just hasn't been able to spot her under the big hat she always wears. She sighed heavily and went downstairs to their private owlry and found Jasmine sleeping in the corner. She reached up and gently patted her head. Jasmine's eyes immediately flew open and softened as she saw Ginny. Ginny tied the letter to her and told her to give it to Harry. She watched as it flew off.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Wormtail sneaked into the ministry and tapped into their files of private homes. Quickly he made a copy with a flick of his wand and stored it into his pocket. Suddenly, there was nothing there but a little mouse scurrying through the room and under the door back into the outside world.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"So exactly what are you proposing we do?" screamed Ron. He was certain he had heard incorrectly. Fortunately, fate was on his side and he relaxed, letting out a deep sigh he didn't know he was holding in.   
  
"I'm saying that we should get the plan going and if you haven't realized, we don't have a plan, therefore we can't continue with it and I'm suggesting that we get some sort of plan together so that we can act upon it!" Ginny retorted.   
  
"So, when you said all that stuff about killing them, it was a metaphor?" his voice was so much calmer but still menacing.   
  
"Of course you daft prick! And I'm not exactly sure what we should do, just that we should definitely hurry," she said quickly.   
  
"Why?" Ron asked curiously.   
  
"Because, they are spending the entire vacation together, how are you supposed to not realize that they aren't spending time with us?" she was actually getting angry at how dim witted Ron was.   
  
"Maybe it's because they're engaged," Ron suggested.   
  
"Yes, and it's our job to stop that from happening. Just try to spend time with Hermione, even one of us spending time with one of them is good because they're not with each other," Ginny stopped listening to Ron and thought about her remark, she _was_ desperate. She shivered inwardly and shook her attention back to Ron. "Um, I'm sorry, I wasn't really focusing, could you repeat that?"   
  
"Actually no, I'll talk to you later, the match is about to begin, bye!" Ron hung up the phone and put out the fire.   
  
Ginny did the same and asked quickly threw in more powder yelling "Harry!"   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Hermione, I love you," Harry whispered softly.   
  
"And I you," she replied and groaned quietly and she pushed herself up off the bed. Quickly she showered and dressed.   
  
Harry frowned slightly, "Please Hermione, just stay for the match, don't go back to work just yet, it's nice to have someone I love waiting for me after everyone leaves. I---"   
  
"_I_ have to go, people are counting on me to treat them and it's quite pointless if I don't have a productive thing to do here. Plus, no one knows I came with you, I really should go back Harry, they might worry, you know that," she said soothingly.   
  
"You're hired, your new job is to make love to me every day from now until the end of time," he said teasingly.   
  
"Well," she paused, "I guess I'll have to resign soon. I would _never_ want to do a job like _that_!" she huffed.   
  
"I didn't mean that, you know it, come on, come to bed---"   
  
"No, I _have_ to go now, bye Harry," and with that she gave him a soft peck on the cheek and walked out the door with her luggage. Harry groaned loudly and fell back onto the sheets, disappointed but at the time, putting it off until he can deal with it later. He had a headache and just wanted to sleep for now but no such luck was with him. A moment later, Ginny's face appeared in the fireplace, frantically yelling.   
  
"Harry! Harry? Are you there?" Ginny sounded quite urgent and Harry groaned as he got up.   
  
"Ginny! What's wrong? What's troubling you?" he was concerned and that made Ginny feel a tad be guilty but she didn't show it.   
  
"Oh nothing! It's just that I wanted to let you know that Pansy owled the Gargantuan to tell you that your girlfriend's cheating. I'm not sure whether or not that's true but I thought I should tell you. You should talk to Hermione. I'm sure it's nothing though. So how is everything with you? Quidditch well?"   
  
"Umm, well, I'm good, wait, what about this Hermione thing? I don't get it, she's been cheating? Pansy told you this? Who could it be? Look, I'll get back to you later alright? I should go. Bye!" and with that, he left the fire place, causing the fire to extinguish itself. Then Harry threw himself onto the bed, waiting for sleep to take over.   
  
Ginny sighed with frustration. This was definitely not what she had in mind. She wanted to get him to dump her. Not fret over her. "Damnit! Why can't I do _anything_ right?" She hurried back into her room and slammed the door.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Harry dreamed. He dreamed of Fudge's death:   
  
_"Let's find Percy Weasley," declared Hermione. "Soon, before they take Fudge's body away."   
  
"Well, do you know where he is?" Harry asked.   
  
"Actually no, I thought that we could go to the Burrow and ask them to find him. I'm sure they still have the clock," she replied   
  
"Let's go then," he answered and they were off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
"Lo, Mrs. Weasley, how have you been?" Hermione said politely.   
  
"I could be better, come on in dearies, you don't want to be outside that long, the bugs will get in. Have you had dinner yet? Do you need a place to stay for the night? Is there anything you need? You're not in trouble, are you? Because, if Ron has---"   
  
"Actually, we're fine, can you by any chance can help up find Percy?" Hermione cut her off.   
  
"Oh right, that's not hard, he's in his room, just run on up, you know where it is," she said cheerfully.   
  
Harry noticed the masked happiness in her voice and said, "But we would like to have two glasses of lemonade though, could you get some?"   
  
Hermione looked quizzically at him and Mrs. Weasley sighed with delight saying, "Of course! Coming right up!" He smiled at Mrs. Weasley before taking her hand and climbing the stairs.   
  
They knocked quietly on the door. "Percy?" Hermione asked._   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Next chapter, what has Percy Weasley got to do with this whole thing? Whose address did Wormtail take? What happened to Draco and the unfolding plan of Ron and Ginny. Keep reading to get the rest of this riveting story!! (LOL) Thank yous to everyone that has reviewed. Greatly appreciated. Next time I _will_ have individual thank yous so if you want to be in it, let me know what you think of the story!! Everyone that reviews the next chapter will be in it! By the way, WANTED, I'm looking for a BETA reader, or several, or whoever is interested. Must be a dedicated person. LOL.. Anyone interested? Tell me in a review or write me an email, at alice_spinnet@yahoo.com and I'll send you the story. I've also revised the first two chapters so that the grammar is well, "better" than before. Thanks everyone!   
  
Forever,   
---- 


	4. Four: AN

To: GA (general audience, assembly, whatever)   
  
For what appears to be a lack of updates in over a year, I'm going to assume that all who were once fans of my story, are no longer so, and those who still have hope, won't soon. Basically, I've given up on the story, the story line, the writing, even the shipping. I'm a slasher now, I know, it's awful, but it's very *very* true.   
  
So abandoning the D/Hermione shipping, not quite so much abandoning the H/H shipping, but still, have become a very adament Draco/Harry shipper.   
  
If however, anyone is interested in continuing, in considering, or even asking about, I'll be happy to answer questions, or attempt to keep writing, if that's really what you want.   
  
Generally that means, I'm posting a challenge: finish my fic. It's very lazy of me, I realize. In fact, I was intending to send you all my original plans, and let you know where all the little things were. If you ask for it, and accept the challenge, I'll send you all my notes. If you're willing to just write it on your own, with your own knowledge and your own ending, be my guest. But believe me, it was definitely going to be longer than 3 chapters. I was intending on 10, but I've done less than a third, and have generally given up.   
  
I'm probably a disappointing failure to you all, and I apologize, but I have so much work to do, so many other things to accomplish, I just don't have the time to do it. But that's not what's really inhibiting the completion. The thing is, I don't have the will to write anymore, and that's all.   
  
So I've started a slash fic. But I promise, I won't post it until it's done, or until I've got a decent beta reader.   
  
I have a chapter and a half written, one of the chapters in the middle and a portion of the ending one. Yes folks, I'm actually trying this time.   
  
I have a commentary to write for my external assessment at the end of two years. This is the second of approximately 10 commentaries.   
  
I have a long year ahead.   
  
Wish me luck, and of course to all those who read fanfiction...   
  
Alice Spinnet 


End file.
